pokelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Bidoof (Wigglytuff's Guild (games))
Bidoof is a member of the Wigglytuff's Guild. Personality Bidoof is a kind and helpful Pokémon, that is loyal to his friends, as observed when he was the first to declare that he believed the partner's story about Dusknoir. Bidoof's lacking experience at exploring and status as the most junior members of the guild (besides the player and partner) is a recurring element in his character portrayal, and gets him into trouble multiple times, such as when he reveals the guild members during the player's graduation exam, ruining it. Bidoof's big appetite is noted on several occasions, and is documented in Sunflora's Oh My Gosh Diary. Bidoof often uses the interjection "by golly", and frequently punctuates his dialogue with the phrase "yup yup", which he also includes in the title of his diary, Yup Yup Journal. Exploring has been a life long dream for Bidoof. Bidoof's naivety is shown as he is duped by Team Rogue into being alone with them, giving them a chance to rob him. Bidoof's good nature is shown when he meets Jirachi and is granted a wish. He turns down the opportunity to instantly become a great explorer, and instead wishes for "a buddy or two" that he could help, show around and give support to. This may explain his reaction when he first meets Team Poképals. History Prior to joining the guild, Bidoof lived with his Bibarel mother, and two Bidoof siblings. He eventually left his hometown to work towards becoming an explorer at the guild. Bidoof was the newest member of the guild at the time, and was always making some sort of mistake. He is only trusted with basic chores and errands. Once, on a trip to Treasure Town, Bidoof met a Snover that had been running from a Bagon and Gligar. The Snover had a map to Star Cave, which they explored together. At the end of the cave, Bidoof finds out that Snover had been working with Bagon and Gligar, who battled Bidoof, but he was saved by the guild. Wigglytuff explains that they are strict teachers, but they do care about Bidoof. He then finds a way for him to go further into the cave, where he meets Jirachi. After battling a half-asleep Jirachi, Bidoof wishes for some new apprentices to join the guild. Sometime after this, Bidoof starts to keep a journal, called his Yup Yup Journal, in his room which documents the events occurring in the storyline from his perspective. When Team Poképals was preparing for their first outlaw mission, Bidoof showed them around the guild and took them to visit Treasure Town. When they came back to the guild, Bidoof explained Dugtrio's job, but was surprised when Team Poképals rushed off. When Team Poképals failed to get some Perfect Apples from Apple Woods and was denied dinner, Bidoof, Sunflora and Chimecho left some of their dinner and gave it to them the next morning. Bidoof was chosen to travel with Team Poképals to Foggy Forest during the expedition. They travelled through Craggy Coast, set camp for the night, then crossed Mt. Horn before seperating at Foggy Forest. Bidoof rushed through Steam Cave with the rest of the guild when they heard a roar, being scared by the fake Groudon before watching over Fogbound Lake. Later, while searching for Time Gears, Bidoof searched Crystal Cave with Dugtrio and Sunflora, which ended in failure. Along the way, he picked up a crystal to keep as a souvenir. Later on, Dusknoir asked to borrow the crystal for the player to use their Dimensional Scream, which showed Grovyle with Azelf. In the post-game, Bidoof tried to help with Team Poképals's graduation exam, but mistakenly unveiled the guild members and didn't take part in the battle. Moves Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Bidoof Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Talking Pokémon Category:Pokémon at Lv. 10 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 14 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 16 Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (games) Category:Members of Wigglytuff's Guild (games) Category:Members of Team Poképals (games, temporary) Category:Users of Defense Curl Category:Users of Growl Category:Users of Headbutt Category:Users of Tackle Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky